Tras de mí
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: -hasta nunca…Sasuke-kun…-masculló en un susurro tenue que se confundió con el viento, para luego desaparecer junto con él…" Atrás quedaba su familia, sus amigos...atrás quedaba su vida...
1. Chapter 1

_**Tras de mi**_

Momento de inspiración al parecer XD!

Jeje

Aquí Ninfa se reporta con un nuevo fic que es otro one-shot o más bien un songfic :P basado en la canción "Tras de mí" de Rbd :D

Espero les guste ^^ y no me golpeen yap? :D

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y esta historia esta escrita sin fines lucrativos, solo por mera entretención :)

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Si alguna vez le hubiesen dicho que estaría en esa situación, se hubiese reído a carcajadas. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a imaginarse si quiera que llegaría el día en que todo perdiese el sentido de ser? ¿Cómo iba a llegar a imaginarse si quiera que en esos momentos a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, podía llegar a sentirse tan sola…?

Se enjuagó las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos con brusquedad y miró por la ventana con determinación. Había tomado una decisión difícil, pero en esos momentos encontraba que era lo mejor que podía hacer…

Caminó hasta su pequeño escritorio abriendo el cajón más oculto que este poseía. Miró su contenido con aprensión y melancolía puesto que allí se encontraban todas aquellas palabras que alguna vez deseó decirles a quienes amaba, pero que a pesar de ser una chica directa y extremadamente sentimental, jamás lograba articularlas....

Su mirada se ocultó tras el flequillo que caía sobre su frente. Pudo sentir como una lágrima rebelde se deslizaba con lentitud y fineza a través de sus pálidas mejillas, mojando el primer sobre que encabezaba la fila. La gota salina corrió con levedad la primera letra del nombre de su destinatario haciendo que la tinta comenzara a esparcirse sobre el fino papel…

Dejó aquellos pesados sobres encima del escritorio y se encaminó hasta su cama donde descansaba un pequeño bolso, aquel que utilizaba en su época de gennin. Una sonrisa amarga surcó sus labios al recordar aquellos años de inocencia, inocencia infantil donde las primeras ilusiones del primer amor son más susceptibles de ser quebradas por la fragilidad del alma y de las fantasías...

Negó con brusquedad y cogió el bolso con determinación, no iba a deprimirse en esos instantes…mucho menos ahora que por fin había logrado almacenar el coraje suficiente como para realizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó los sobres y salió de su cuarto. Miró una última vez tras de sí y sonrió con tristeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

_**Tengo un ticket sin regreso**_

_**Y un montón de sueños dentro de un veliz**_

_**Un adiós para mis viejos**_

_**Mucho miedo y muchas ganas de poder vivir**_

_**Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin**_

_**Para encontrar libertad **_

_**Lejos de aquí,**_

_**Lejos de aquí…**_

A pesar de todo, no sabía hacia donde se dirigiría…solo sabía que en esos momentos deseaba ser libre…se sentía atrapada en una prisión llena de tristeza y frustración, por lo que tenía fe, tenía esperanzas de que aquella partida le devolvería todo lo que sintió que había perdido en esos años…

Caminó con aquel sigilo que caracteriza a todo Ninja para caminar hasta donde estaba la habitación de sus padres. Observó con pesar la carta que en esos momentos sostenía en sus manos…los amaba, los amaba demasiado como para poder encararlos y decirles que se marcharía…puesto que no sabía si aquel era un adiós indefinido…

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiese pasar en el transcurso de su camino, pero sus deseos de libertad eran mucho más fuerte…

Entró con sigilo y observó con detenimiento a la pareja que yacía profundamente dormida sobre sus futones. Ahogó un sollozo al darse cuenta que esa sería quizás la última vez que los vería, pero agradecía que fuese así…con sus rostros llenos de paz y tranquilidad, aquella que solo te puede brindar un sueño placentero…

Su reflejo la observó desde el otro extremo de la habitación. En silencio se dirigió hasta él mirando por última vez el lugar donde su madre se arreglaba con extremo cuidado cada día, donde cepillaba sus largos cabellos rosas, donde perfumaba su cuello con aquel tierno aroma de flores de cerezo que a ella tanto le encantaba…era el lugar perfecto…

Colocó la carta con extrema delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo a que se rompiese o simplemente hiciese ruido y despertase a sus padres.

De la misma manera en que entró a ese pequeño cuarto, fue como salió pero no sin volver a mirar a los que tanto se esmeraron por su bienestar, no sin antes mirar a los que a pesar de todos sus errores le brindaron su amor incondicional…

Sintió el sabor salino de una lágrima pero esta vez no hizo nada por detener a las que la siguieron...terminó de cerrar la puerta con extremo cuidado y se encaminó por los cortos pasillos de su casa, grabando con mucho detenimiento cada rincón que poseyera…resguardando los recuerdos de infancia y parte de su juventud…

Llegó hasta la entrada. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba a pesar de sus intentos por controlarlo…estaba aterrada, no sabía que era lo que podía depararle allá afuera…se avergonzaba de aquella cobardía que en esos instantes la hacía dudar de su determinación…

Apretó sus puños con fuerza desmedida, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban fieramente sobre sus palmas…era una medic-nin ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo…? Si no lo tuvo cuando comenzó a entrenar duramente con la Hokage ¿Por qué ahora temía tanto de su decisión…?

Sin vacilar se dirigió hasta el pomo de la puerta. Podía sentir el frío metal sobre su mano quemándola como si intentase impedirle su salida…pero ella no iba a echarse para atrás…no volvería a dudar en si misma…si sentía que ese era el camino correcto…

-tengo que seguirlo…-se convenció para por fin animarse a girar la manilla y salir tan silenciosa como el aire

_**Una guitarra y mi niñez**_

_**La escuela y mi primera vez**_

_**Amigos que no he vuelto haber**_

_**Se van quedando tras de mi**_

_**Un cigarrillo una canción**_

_**Las fotos de un primer amor**_

_**Recuerdos en mi habitación**_

_**Se van quedando tras de mi**_

Las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas completamente. Solo el aullar de un perro interrumpió en aquella calma que era tan común en la villa.

El viento sopló con intensidad meciendo sus cortos cabellos….con timidez colocó una mano sobre ellos deslizándola con lentitud hasta que dejó de sentirlos.

El recuerdo de aquel día volvió a su mente…había sacrificado su preciosa cabellera, por _él_…pero no solo por _él_…sino que por _ellos_…por sus amigos, las personas que habían muchas veces sacrificado sus vidas para defenderla y protegerla de todo y de todos…

Se detuvo y ladeó el rostro con lentitud para ver la primera parada antes de marcharse. Sonrió amargamente y coloco dentro del buzón el primer sobre…pudo leer las desordenadas letras que encabezaban aquel oxidado pedazo de metal…Hatake Kakashi.

-_sensei flojo y pervertido…_-pensó divertida

Fue inevitable recordar aquellos momentos que pasó con aquel jounnin, que a pesar de mostrase flojo y distraído, era en realidad una persona cálida y llena de bondad…

-adiós…Kakashi-sensei…-susurró al viento desapareciendo del lugar ante una ráfaga llena de flores de cerezo, dejando atrás sus primeros recuerdos de gennin…

Sonrió al ver cual fue su segunda parada. Un lugar lleno de flores de todos los colores y aromas que pudiesen imaginar, dándole un toque tan femenino como ella…Ino Yamanaka.

Colocó la carta en el rojizo buzón otorgándole una sonrisa de falsa arrogancia. Ino, primeramente su amiga para luego volverse su rival…pero el destino siempre quiso que aquello perdurara…su amistad había vuelto a florecer, como "las flores en primavera" según había dicho una vez la rubia.

-_a pesar de todo…siempre serás mi mejor amiga…_Adiós Ino…-volteó con los ojos cerrados para dirigirse a su siguiente parada

El viento volvió a jugar con sus cabellos. Era un viento frío que le trasmitía la melancolía de la noche…observó el cielo que amenazaba constantemente con ponerse a llorar. ¿A caso el cielo lloraba por ella…? Negó con levedad y sonrió al ver que había llegado a su penúltimo destino.

Una triste y amarga sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Era la casa de aquel que se había convertido e su mejor amigo…en su hermano…en su apoyo, en su pilar…

Sus manos temblaron con levedad al momento de depositar la carta en el blanquecino buzón, donde letras casi incomprensibles trataban de manifestar el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki "futuro Hokage"

La kunoichi no pudo evitar soltar una amarga carcajada, pero tan débil que no fue capaz de acallar el silencio de la noche…

-_eres un baka…pero eres mi baka favorito…_-rió dándole la espalda a la casa-…te extrañare idiota…-murmuró entre ahogados sollozos pero pudiendo aguantar estoicamente las lágrimas…

Retomó su andar pero con más rapidez, aún le quedaba un lugar al cual ir y sabía que le sería muchísimo más difícil. Tomó aire y comenzó a correr por las desiertas calles de la villa, teniendo en mente solo la imagen del que tantas noches le había robado en vela, con el que tantas veces había soñado, la imagen del que por fin luego de seis largos años había regresado a la aldea redimiéndose de sus culpas puesto que su deuda ya había sido saldada…ya había cumplido su cometido…ya había matado a Itachi.

Observó con recelo la mansión. Había luces que indicaban que aún yacía despierto, pero a pesar de ello debía arriesgarse además…no era idiota, sabía que aunque la viese no la detendría.

Caminó un tanto insegura hasta el buzón. Lo observó desafiante como si este la estuviese retando, como si dudase que pudiese entregar aquel sobre con las palabras nunca dichas al vengador…

Apretó puños y dientes para luego mirar con cierto sabor amargo el papel cuya tinta había sido un poco corrida por sus lágrimas. Prácticamente por instinto depositó la carta en el hueco buzón, sonriendo primeramente triunfal, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor…

Ahora las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas, empañando su mirada jade la cual buscaba con desesperación la silueta de aquel joven que a pesar de los años, aún mantenía en su corazón…

Inspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y se enjuagó las lágrimas con brusquedad. Esa iba a ser la última lágrima que derramaría por él…ahora ella debía trazar su propio camino y si iba a hacerlo…debía olvidarse completamente de su vida…

El viento sopló acompañado por una leve llovizna casi imperceptible. Ella alzó su mirada al cielo para luego dejar que este la bañase con las lágrimas que comenzaban a tomar más fuerza. Miró por última vez la ventana donde una tenue luz podía verse y sonrió…ese sería un adiós definitivo…

-hasta nunca…Sasuke-kun…-masculló en un susurro tenue que se confundió con el viento, para luego desaparecer junto con él…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Atrás van quedando los recuerdos de sus 18 años de existencia. Atrás iban quedando su familia, sus amigos, los recuerdos de sus primeras clases como aprendiz de Ninja, como aprendiz de medic-nin, su cuarto, sus padres, sus sonrisas, su infancia, su adolescencia… atrás iba quedando el único recuerdo hermoso que tenía del vengador…

Un leve sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas. A pesar de que sabía que él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos-ni ella tampoco-podía recordar a la perfección la primera y única vez que estuvieron juntos…a pesar de todo, había sido tan tierno, tan delicado…había sido tan cuidadoso para no dañarla…quizás por eso lo recordaba… pero a pesar de eso, aún estaba el mal sabor que le produjo cuando él le había dejado en claro que había sido solo por la falta de conciencia que el sake les había producido…que eso no había significado absolutamente nada…

A pesar del dolor que sus palabras le causaron, no cambió en nada…en lo absoluto, se mantenía siempre igual tanto con él y con Naruto…

_-todo va quedando detrás de mi…_

_**Tengo un nudo en la garganta**_

_**Tengo un mapa que me lleva a otro país**_

_**El intento de una carta, una historia**_

_**Y muchas ganas de poder vivir…**_

_**Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin**_

_**Para encontrar libertad**_

_**Lejos de aquí, lejos de aquí…**_

Podía ver cada vez más cerca la entrada de la aldea, la cual era su salida hacia su nueva vida. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza por el incesante nerviosismo que amenazaba en hacerla flaquear. Se detuvo a un par de metros de la gran puerta y apretó el papel que mantenía arrugado en su bolsillo…era una carta, una carta que no se atrevió a entregar por miedo a las posibles represalias. Sabía que su maestra no era tonta…y sabía que si no se daba prisa podría encontrársela antes de poder decir que era libre…

Sacó el arrugado papel del bolsillo y lo miró con indiferencia. La lluvia comenzó a correr la tinta dejando un manuscrito prácticamente incomprensible…suspiró con dolor y dejó que el viento se llevara el pequeño trozo de papel mojado…que solo podía manifestar unas simples pero sinceras palabras…

-gracias por todo Tsunade-sama…-dijo con serenidad para abrir las puertas y salir del lugar dejando que la lluvia fuese su única compañera…iba camino a su libertad…

_**Una guitarra y mi niñez**_

_**La escuela y mi primera vez**_

_**Amigos que no he vuelto haber**_

_**Se van quedando tras de mi**_

_**Un cigarrillo una canción**_

_**Las fotos de un primer amor**_

_**Recuerdos en mi habitación**_

_**Se van quedando tras de mi**_

_**Ohh! quedando tras de mi**_

_**Quedando tras de mi**_

_**Tras de miii ohh!**_

Atrás se quedaba la niña débil, atrás se quedaba la ave presa del dolor y la indiferencia, atrás se quedaba la mujer que por más que lo intentase jamás podía caminar a la par de sus compañeros, atrás se quedaba la mariposa que no podía volar puesto que sus alas habían sido cortadas…atrás quedaba el botón que aún no florecía por miedo a lo que pudiese encontrarse…

Detrás de ella quedaba la vida que quizás algún día podría recuperar…

Detrás de ella se quedaban los que simbolizaron su existencia…

Detrás de ella quedaba la primera persona que más amo en su vida…

Detrás quedaba la vieja chica…dándole paso a la nueva cuyas alas se expandían hacia la libertad a pesar del temor y la incertidumbre…

Detrás quedaba la chica débil…para abrirle paso a la fuerte y llena de esperanzas… Sakura Haruno…

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Wiii termine XD

Bueno que puedo decirles?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :)

Les dejo un beso ^^ y muchos saludos

Y a los que comenten mi historia mil agradecimientos de antemano XD

Les desea buenas noches…

__NinfaOscura__


	2. Comunicado :

Hola chicas ^^

Bueno aquí me hayo contestando su pregunta…lo más probable es que pondré una continuación puesto que en base a esta canción nació una idea mas menos extraña XD pero que me gustó bastante :D

Pero primeramente terminaré el fic que estoy escribiendo ahora y otro que dejé abandonado por falta de inspiración y de time…u.u

Pero ls pometo que pondré una continuación y espero que sea de su agrado :)

Les dejo un besote enorme y muchas gracias por comentar mi historia ^^

Se despide atentamente…

__NinfaOscura__


End file.
